


Sunshine

by haylches



Series: Voltron One-Shots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But you will not regret, Cute, Dancer Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Drunk Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like seriously, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylches/pseuds/haylches
Summary: Keith and Lance get a little drunk.-----"Lance, we really shouldn't do this. You work tomorrow."Lance only grinned, his cheeks red from the alcohol."I'm willing to deal with a teensy-weensy hangover," he said, giving Keith a wink.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891879
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Sunshine

Keith giggled, putting the glass of wine down. 

"Lance, we really shouldn't do this. You work tomorrow."

Lance only grinned, his cheeks red from the alcohol. 

"I'm willing to deal with a teensy-weensy hangover," he said, giving Keith a wink. Keith blushed furiously, smiling into his lap.

Lance got up from the table, managing to make it to the stereo without falling over. 

"What are you doing?" Keith asked, giggling again.

"I'm turning on the music! We need to dance." Keith rolled his eyes, picking up the wine glass again. 

"It's way too early to be this drunk," he said, glancing at the clock. It was three in the afternoon. 

"Sh, sh, baby, don't say things like that," Lance mumbled, finally figuring out how to turn the music on. 'Eternal Flame' by Atomic Kitten started to play. 

"No, no, not this cheesy-ass song," Keith groaned, dropping his head onto the table. 

"I love cheesy-ass songs," Lance replied. He started to sing along with the music, drunkenly swaying back and forth to the music. Keith peeked out from under his bangs, trying to hide the smile dancing across his lips. Even drunk, Lance was a good dancer. 

"Close your eyes, give me your hand," Lance sang along, holding his hand out to Keith. He swayed his hips back and forth, gazing at Keith with begging eyes. Keith sighed before stumbling over to Lance's waiting arms. 

They held to each other, swaying along with the music. Lance continued to sing softly into Keith's hair, his arms wrapped tightly around Keith's waist. Keith only nuzzled closer, relishing in the warmth Lance provided. 

The sun filtered through the curtains, basking them in yellow light. Keith kept stumbling, giggling at his clumsiness. Lance held him up, surprisingly steady. Keith looked up into Lance's eyes, glowing with happiness. 

"I love you, Lance," he whispered. 

"I love you too," Lance replied with a grin. He leaned down and gave Keith a soft, messy kiss. Keith kept breaking the kiss with his giggles, and Lance only smiled, holding him tighter. 

Sunshine filtered through the room, basking the two lovers in a glowing light. It seemed the whole world quieted, giving the two absolute privacy for that short moment. And Keith couldn't help but think that while he loved the sunshine, the glowing face of his boyfriend outshone it by far.


End file.
